So In Love With You
by Oceansportrait
Summary: Chris Benoit is in love with Molly, but so is Edge. Will he be able to catch the eye of Molly before Edge does? First story in the three part triology called "Heaven's Missing an Angel"


Title: So In Love With You

Credit: Song by Jennifer Love Hewitt, I took out some of the words in the songs so it matches the story.

Dedicated to: All those people who's had writer's block, since I've been writing this story for more than two weeks and it took me all that time to write and rewrite this story :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good luck on your match tonight Chris," The bright, blonde haired beauty had said to him.

"T-thanks." He suddenly felt awkward; he never was his usual self whenever he was around her.

He tried to think of a funny come back to say, to impress her, but found that nothing had come to mind. Before he knew it, she was already gone, walking down the hall, chatting happily with the X-pac. He sighed; he had just missed his big chance, to talk to her, to get to know her better.

He had only been introduced to her a few weeks ago, but everything he was able to find out about her was unbelievable. She was perfect in every way; she was not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. She seemed so perfect…that he knew he would never have a chance with her.

He would have had to be blind not to notice how Edge had his mind up how Molly was going to be his flavor-of-the-week. He knew that compared to Edge, he didn't stand a chance. He didn't care that all the women went to Edge, but it bothered him that Molly might become just another trophy to hang for Edge. Molly was too innocent to realize, Edge didn't have the best of intentions. Edge had a devious look about him, but she probably would refuse to accept what was right in front of her, she would try to look for the best in Edge, as she always believed everyone had. Chris knew Edge could be the one to not only claim her heart, but break her heart as well.

Chris's match for tonight had gone well without any serious injuries. He went against Chris Jericho for the Intercontinental title, but yet once again lost, due to the Walls of Jericho move.

He limped towards the backstage area, where he got an ice pack for his sore back.

Chris tried to walk back to his locker room but he had a hard time doing so. He felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned around, to only come face to face with the one person he was at a loss of words for.

"I watched your match Chris, he shouldn't have done Walls of Jericho when he knew your back's been bothering you for a couple of days now, here, I'll help you back." Molly put his arm around hers, walking unhurriedly to make sure he wasn't in any pain.

"Thanks Molly." He said, looking away so she wouldn't see the small smile that had begun to form on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Chris!" Molly waved over to him when he had come down from his hotel room to get a bite to eat before going back on the road.

"Molly, hi." Chris said, walking over to the table that Molly was. 

"Silly, you can sit down here." Molly laughed patting the empty seat next to her when she saw how Chris was shifting back and forth, standing near the side of the table.

"Thanks." Chris said gratefully, breaking the silence. 

He sat down, opening the menu, and quickly grazing through the lists.

Molly pointed to one particular section of the page. "I heard from Lita that that's the best food on the menu, so I'm going to order it."

The waiter came just then, asking them for their order.

Molly smiled vibrantly at the male waiter, causing the waiter to blush. "I'll have the blueberry pancakes please."

Molly turned to Chris asking, "What do you want to order Chris?"

"U-uh…I guess the same thing," He said awkwardly.

After the waiter had left, Molly chatted on goingly, everything from the weather to what plans they each had for the future. Chris no longer felt uncomfortable when in the presence of Molly, but once he had gotten to know more about Molly, felt that he could stay here forever, just talking to Molly.

"Want to hang out with me and Lita? We're going over to a club later on after the show," Molly offered, when the tab came for the meal. 

"If it's ok with you…"

"Well I offered didn't I?" Molly smiled, hooking arms with Chris.

"I guess, sure." 

"We'll meet you at the parking lot around nine." Molly looked at her watch, jumping up from her seat. "I promised Lita I'm going to meet her to shop around, I'm going to be late, bye Chris."

Molly glanced at the tab for their breakfast. "I'll pick up the tab."

Chris put out his hand on hers to stop her, but pulled back, embarrassed. "It's ok, I'll pay for the meal."

Molly poked at Chris saying jokingly, "You're going to have to deal with me and Lita tonight so I just don't want you to say it wasn't fair."

"But…"

Molly jogged away from the table, saying over her shoulder "No buts. You can't stop me, 'cause you can't catch me!"

Chris laughed, shaking his head as she disappeared from view.

"You two seemed to be awfully enjoying the meal." Edge said leaning down on the table.

Chris' face immediately hardened when he saw who it was. "Edge."

"Hey, Hey, what's with the attitude? Can't friends have lunch with each other?"

Chris got up from his seat. "First of all, I already ate. Second of all, I don't know what you think, but we're not friends."

He was about to leave when Edge grabbed his arm. "Stay away from Molly." Edge hissed, his eyes one of anger, no longer of amusement.

"Oh what? Now that you've set your eyes on Molly now she's hands off to everyone? You're wrong Edge, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she doesn't fall for your trap." 

He walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chris, over here!" Molly motioned for Chris to come over.

When he had jogged up to their car, Molly hooked her arm with Chris' asking, "Edge is going to come with us, that's ok with you right?"

Chris glared at Edge before replying, "No problem."

Edge grinned, showing perfect rows of white teeth. "Hey Chris-o."

__

It's going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge had disappeared into the crowd as soon as they had arrived.

Molly tugged on the edge of Chris' shirt saying, "Let's go find a table, it's swamped today."

Chris nodded following her to a table near the small stage where a local band was playing.

They sat down, with drinks in their hands. 

Lita appeared from behind them.

"Molly come on, dance with me!" Lita held Molly's arm.

"Why don't you ask Matt or Jeff or a certain someone whose name starts with a R?" Molly giggled.

Lita lightly hit Molly's shoulder; "You are so mean! And I did ask Matt and Jeff but they both said they don't 'do dances' in their own words." But her face was looking flushed as she looked over to where RVD was chatting with Hurricane.

Molly suddenly got up. "Hey Rob! Robby!" Molly jumped up and down.

Lita was hiding behind Chris, not believing this was happening.

RVD said final words to Hurricane before walking over to their table.

"Now what are these fine ladies doing with you Chris?" Rob asked jokingly.

"Awww Rob, you are just too sweet." Molly smiled, looking over Chris' shoulder to where Lita was.

"Anyway, I called you over here because Lita said she wanted to dance with you, didn't she?" Molly said slyly.

"Really? Where is she?" He asked. 

Lita reluctantly walked into view, after Molly pulled her from behind Chris.

"Want to dance? This song is really good." Rob held out his hand.

Lita mumbled, before holding out her hand.

As they made their way into the crowd, Lita looked back, pointing at Molly, mouthing "I'm going to get you."

Molly laughed, when she saw Rob was watching Lita, she gestured to Lita that Rob was seeing what she was saying. Lita's face reddened.

Molly turned back to Chris saying, "Sorry about that."

"That was really nice what you did for Lita." Chris told her.

Molly shrugged. "It's no big deal, just helping a friend out."

From out of no where, Edge had appeared.

"Hi Edge."

"Molly, want to dance?" Edge gave her a single rose.

"A flower for me? Thanks Edge. Sure, I'd love to dance, see you later Chris." Molly hopped off her seat, trailing Edge.

Lita had come back from her dance with RVD, when she saw that Edge was dancing with Molly, she nudged to Chris. "Why don't you go and cut in?"

Chris looked down at his drink, watching the dark liquid float. "Molly probably wants to dance with Edge so I don't really want to disturb…"  
  
Lita cut in. "You're not going to disturb anything. Do you see the way Molly's not really saying anything to Edge? It's obvious she doesn't want to dance with Edge, go on." Lita gave Chris a light push.

Chris walked over to the two, Edge seemingly unaware that Chris was behind him. He tapped his shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked.

Edge opened his mouth and was about to say something when Molly replied. "Sure, Edge?"

Edge stepped back, "Maybe we can chat later Molly."

Molly smiled, nodding, turning to Chris and wrapping her arms around him as a slow song came on just then.

__

Did you understand   
How I trembled inside   
When you held my hand   
And do you know when I'm alone   
I always pretend that we   
Are more than friends   
And I'm dreaming of your kiss   
When I lay awake in the dark   
How I'm wishing I could share   
the secrets of my heart  


His arms tightened around Molly as he listened to the lyrics of the song. It described not only what he was feeling about Molly, but everything he had wished for as well. Molly was talking away happily, but he hardly heard a word she said, only her face. She was beautiful, with her blonde hair that looked like silk, he wished he could run his hands through. Her eyes, the brightest and deepest of the blue oceans, he felt he was drowning in her eyes every time they had made eye contact. Her lips, one he wished he could forever kiss, more than anything in his life, he yearned to touch her lips with his. 

__

I hear your voice goin' round in my head   
No matter who's talking to me, I hear you instead

So, here we are again, but not like before   
I want to give you so much more   
If you're feeling that my touch   
Is growing stronger, maybe it's true   
I can't hide it from myself   
How can I hide it from you?

The whole world just seems to slip away; the only thing he could hear was the sound of her voice. Even the song seemed to become softer and softer, as if going off in the distance.

__

I wanna see you, hear you,   
Feel you, everywhere I go

When he opened his eyes, he realized the song had long since finished, a fast song had been replaced with the song playing before. Molly had a questioning look in her eyes; she was no longer talking. Chris hastily let go of Molly, avoiding her gaze. 

"I-I'm sorry.."

"For what?"  
  
"Um…Uh," He tried to think of a good way to explain what just happened but stopped when she put her hand on his arm.

"It's ok Chris, you were just caught up in the song right?" 

Molly looked so innocent right then, not suspecting at all that her friend would be in love with her, so in love with her that her name was the only word on his lips as he woke up each morning, her face the only one in his dreams. He had never wanted to kiss her as much as he wanted to right then. 

Chris hadn't realized he did, until he saw Molly in shock.

"I…I have to go." Chris turned and made himself disappear amongst the crowd. He was reaching the exit when he felt someone grab ahold on his arm.

When he saw that it was Molly he started to apologize but Molly silenced him by putting her hand to his lips. 

"What was that kiss for?"

"I never should have done it, I'm sorry, I know we're friends…"

"So that kiss was a mistake?" Molly asked.

"No it wasn't, but I know I should haven't taken advantage.."

"You weren't taking advantage of me, I kissed you back because I wanted to."

"Still I shouldn't have gone and…"

"Christ! For just a minute will you just listen to me?"

Molly took a deep breath before saying, "Obviously, you didn't like the kiss and I can deal with that, but what I can't deal with is you lying about how it wasn't a mistake. If you don't like me, just tell me. Instead of…. instead of leading me on! I'm not a defenseless little girl; I can take care of myself. I like you Chris; there I admitted it. But since you obviously don't, I won't do anything about it. Bye Chris, not only for tonight but maybe forever." Molly turned around to walk back to her table, never once looking back, not seeing the sadness that overflowed in Chris' eyes.

"Good move man, now I can just go in for the kill." Edge slapped Chris on the shoulder.

  
Chris simply stared at him, pushing him out of the way to leave the scene.

"It's only your loss man!" Edge yelled to Chris' back. "And my gain." He whispered so only he could hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Molly had quickly packed and left early so there was no chance that she would bump into Chris.

"Molly, what brings you to wake up so early on this beautiful morning day?" Edge asked once he had caught up to her in the arena in which she had just entered.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Well Molly, I've been thinking about this lately and.." Edge's voice seemed to become mute as she caught a glance of Chris walking into the arena. 

He hadn't seen Molly yet, and maybe it was better if he hadn't. She remembered back to last night, when he had wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe, protected. When she had first been introduced to Chris, she had thought him off as someone who had too much arrogance that not only was kept on stage but off stage as well. But when she had got to know him better, she found out just how wrong she was. He was the complete opposite of his character.

"So Molly will you?" Edge asked, finishing his question.

Molly concentrated back to Edge. "I'm sorry, my mind kind of trailed off…"

Chris was now close enough to hear their conversation; he froze when he saw Molly.

Edge had his back turned to Chris, as he repeated his question. "I was wondering if you might go out with me?"

Molly was surprised; she hadn't known Edge to be interested in her before, she thought of him only as a friend. Chris was standing only a few feet away, as if listening what her answer was going to be. She was angry, not only with him but herself about what had happened last night, she wanted to do something to show Chris that she wasn't going to be brooding over yesterday. What happened, happened. She had to move on.

"Sure, Edge, I'd love to." Molly said it loudly enough for Chris to hear.

She thought she saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes, but shook that thought away as Edge put an arm around her.

"So then maybe tonight…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Edge? You here?" Molly called out to the darkly lit room.

"Hey Molly, um..this is kind of a bad time, mind me catching up to you later?" Edge asked, the lights still turned off.

"Ok, but why is the light turned off if you're awake let me just turn it…" Her jaw dropped open in shock, her blue eyes quickly filling with tears.

  
"I'm, I'm sorry if I disturbed anything..I'll just go." Molly turned around and opened the door, barely able to look at Edge and the other woman.

Edge grabbed her arm. "Hey we can talk about this…"

Molly flinched, yanking her arm from his grasp. "No we can't, happy three week anniversary, you bastard." The flowers she had picked for Edge, thrown carelessly across the room.

Molly rushed blindly down the hall, when she bumped into what felt like a wall in the middle of the hallway.

Chris steadied Molly. "Whoa there, why are you in such a rush?"

"Like you care." Molly whispered, not keeping his gaze.

"Of course I do Molly, what's wrong? It's not Edge is it?" 

  
His question was answered when Molly began to cry more tears of sadness, as if it overflowed her emotions.

For Molly, the words came one after another, as if she needed to tell someone what she had just witnessed, what she had just needed to go through. 

"I'm…I'm not sure what to say.." Chris said as she had finished.

"You don't have to say anything, just please hold me." Molly felt safe in his arms, than she had, but the only thing that disturbed her was, she felt something in her heart that told her she wanted more than friendship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't look, just keep on walking," Chris whispered to Molly when he heard her sharp intake of her breath.

Nidia and Edge were kissing in the middle of the hallway, before they departed, Nidia going back into her locker room. Edge turned around to walk back to his but stopped when he saw Molly and Chris together. 

Molly whirled around, ignoring Edge. She leaned in murmuring to Chris, "Just follow along."

  
"What do you…"

Chris' eyes widened in surprise as she met her lips with his.

Edge's face mirrored a shocked expression much like Chris'. Edge got over the shock quickly, walking over to them sneering; "Don't we just have a perfect couple? Chris, watch out for her, you must of heard the saying 'what goes around, comes around'" and with that, Edge walked past.

"What..what was that?" Chris asked, when Molly had pulled back.

"I..I'm not sure, I did that to make Edge jealous at first but…." Molly's face reddened with embarrassment.

"What is it Molly?"

"I-I kind of liked it.." Molly said, her voice coming out more as a whisper.

Chris smiled, lifting her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Likewise."

Molly's eyes widened, not sure what would happen next, if anything would happen at all.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Chris was surprised at Molly's sudden forwardness, but he knew his answer long before she had asked.

"You know you never have to ask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liked it? Hated it? Review my story and tell it all :) And as for a sequel, you tell me, I might continue with this if you guys think it's worth writing a sequel about, thanks!


End file.
